In the field of semiconductor processor chip fabrication, single-chip processors were fabricated by many companies during the early stages of processor technology. In the last decade or so, as Moore's Law has continued to shrink dimensions, many companies and other entities have designed processor chips with multiple processors on a single layer. However, as the number of processors per chip continues to increase, on chip communication between processors becomes problematic. For example, as the 2-D size of the processor chip increases to accommodate more processors, the length of the horizontal wiring between the processors increases (in the range of mm or cm) resulting in cycle delays in the communication between processors, and requiring the use of high-powered on-chip drivers along communication paths between processors. Furthermore, the cycle delay with respect to communication between processors increases as the operating frequency increases. Furthermore, as integration density increases, it becomes increasingly problematic and expensive to implement global interconnect schemes for connecting multiple processors in a multi-chip system, and to implement effective and efficient cooling structures to properly remove heat generated by high-power, high-density processor chips in a multi-chip structure.